


Leave The Night On

by akiraflame_tumblr



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiraflame_tumblr/pseuds/akiraflame_tumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Leave The Night On" by Sam Hunter! A bethyl date night fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave The Night On

Daryl pulled his truck up to the Greene farm, unbuckling in preparation to climb out and greet his girlfriend at the door to her house. He smiled when he saw her standing on the porch, her smile brilliant and her hair shining gold in the setting sun's light. She was wearing a tank top with a plaid over shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans that were tucked into her cowboy boots. Daryl's mouth felt dry at the sight of her and he barely had the truck stopped before she was climbing into the cab of the truck and her lips found his. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away and wrapping his free arm around her shoulders as she settled into the seat beside him. Daryl put the truck into gear and drove slowly down her gravel driveway.

"Hey," she greeted finally.

"Hey," he returned with a smirk.

"Where we goin? You know that there's no place to eat or go to on a Sunday evening in this town. Are we going to Atlanta?" Beth asked, leaning her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Nah, I was thinking we could go out on the back roads, relax, ya know?" Daryl turned his gaze briefly from the road to look at the woman leaning against him. She smiled brightly at his idea and nodded.

"Sounds perfect." She was quiet a moment, a contemplative look crossing her face. "Wait, don't you have work early tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, but trying to sleep would be in vain."

"Why? Insomnia?"

"Nah, I've missed you too much." Beth smirked slightly, her hand going to his knee and squeezing it.

"That right?"

"Mmm-hmm," Daryl smiled, knowing what she was going to ask next. Normally, he was the one asking the questions and teasing her but tonight, she had reversed the roles on him.

"Why's that? You saw me yesterday." Daryl pulled the truck off onto a back road and parked it. He turned his bright blue eyes on to hers.

"That was too long ago. Needed to see your smile and see the way you wear them jeans, needed to kiss ya." He pressed his lips to hers again before turning back to the road, ignoring her protests about wanting more kisses. He put the truck back in drive and continued driving. Beth slid across the seat to the open passenger seat and rolled the window down. Daryl rolled his down and accelerated down the empty road, the wind whipping into the truck and messing up Beth's ponytail, not that she cared.

The hunter turned the radio up and listened as Beth sang along with the songs that played. After a while of driving, he eventually pulled the truck over into a large field and killed the engine, but left the headlights on as the sun vanished over the horizon. Daryl grabbed a blanket and some pillows out of the back of the cab and climbed out of the truck, using the blanket and pillows to make a comfy nest for the couple in the bed of the truck.

The two laid in the nest for several hours, the warm spring air cooling as the night deepened. The two talked for part of the time, kissed (and okay, made out some too), and lay together until Daryl felt Beth relaxing and falling asleep against him.

"Let's get you home, Princess," he whispered into her ear. She hummed and smiled, opening her eyes blearily and nodding. He helped her out of the bed of the truck and the couple quickly cleaned up the nest of blankets and pillows, moving them back into the cab of the truck. The drive back to the Greene farm seemed to refreshen the couple and Daryl could feel a second wind of energy coming. When he glanced at Beth, he could see her eyes becoming more alert as well and knew she was feeling the same way. When he parked the truck in the driveway, Beth climbed out of the truck and went to his door, opening it and practically pulling him out of the vehicle and towards the empty house.

"Come on, I've got enough energy left for another around the moon," she winked at him before pressing her lips hungrily to his. Daryl smiled against her lips and closed his truck door with his foot. He swept the blonde up into his arms and carried her into her house and up to her room.

It was soon to be  _their_ house and  _their_ room, but for now, he would settle with calling it hers.


End file.
